Operation Vantablack
Notes I'm excited to start this new arc. It is gonna be fun. After this we can have some classic Ultra x Kaiju fun okay? Prologue The following Arc takes place three months before Endgame begins. In an Ultra dropship, four Ultras sat around a screen. They are Fireteam Foxtrot-66, consisting of Foxtrot Leader Zach, Foxtrot 2 Aelia, Foxtrot 3 Kal, and Foxtrot 4 Cassia. Ultra Father: Fireteam Foxtrot-66. Over the last 72 hours, five Baltan cities have experienced identical events. Massive destruction. Dark in origin. We've come to the conclusion that the Darkness One has interfered with the Civil War, backing the Dominion. If the Dark Legion is willing to break the agreement not to interfere, we will interfere as well. Ultra Mother: The most recent event occured near Madrigal on the icy slopes of Kalanawea mountains.Your mission is to go behind enemy lines as fight the Darkness in this area. Be advised, reports confirm the Dark Legion is working with Dominion Supreme Leader Shomus Cyyr. If you have the opportunity. Zach stood up. Zach: Understood Ma'am. Ultra Father: Good luck Ultraman Zach. M78 out. Zach: Tracking gear online? Ultrawoman Aelia: Affirmative. Ultrawoman Cassia: Anyone want to say a few words before the jump? Ultraman Kal: (Yeah that guy) Well, if God can hear how scared I am, so can everyone else. Zach, you buying the first drink when we get back? Zach chuckled Zach: You ask, you buy. Zach: Fireteam Foxtrot-66! The light is green! Zach slammed his fist into a red button, opening the door of the dropship. The Ultras all leaped out of the dropship. Zach looked back, and jumped. Opening Theme Now That We've Come So Far Chapter I They stayed in a diamond formation as the fell thousands of feet toward the snowy surface of Planet R's mountains. Ships from the Dominion and Rebellion hovered around them. Zach: Comm check. Cassia: Comm's working fine boss. Zach: Copy that. Kal: Ultraman Kal online and ready. They began heading toward a slope. Aelia: Ultrawoman Aelia online and ready. Zach: Weapons free! Kal: Contacts! They slammed into the snow. They blasted their way through hundreds on Dominion soldiers. They slammed into and crushed the Baltans. They burst through rocks, jumped on vehicles, brought down dropships etc. Aelia: Heads up! Kal: Wha- Ah! A giant Rebel carrier smashed into the mountain and began sliding toward the fireteam. They continued firing as the wreckage consumed what was behind them. They slid down cliffs and ledges, and escaped the falling ship. Kal: Whew. That was nuts. Zach: We arent done yet. We need to find the source of the Darkness. They fought through more Dominion Soldiers. Then they reached a giant door. Cassia: Trackers say objective is on the other side of this door. Aelia: This door isnt Baltan, It's ancient Ultra. Kal: Why would ancient Ultras be on Planet R? Aelia: I've been studying Baltan culture and history for years and I have nothing. Zach: It doesnt matter. We go through this door and stop the Darkness. Let's all focus our Specium Rays together. They combined beams and destroyed the door. As expected, Shomus Cyyr was present with some bodyguards. The Ultras hid behind some crates and listened. Chapter II Tsar Shomus Cyyr: What is the problem? Female Dominion Scientist: There are several. Shomus: You claimed to be able to access- Scientist: And I can. But I did not claim to be able to access it instantaneously. Shomus spoke to the doctor as Foxtrot-66 sneaked forward to a different set of crates Shomus: You owe me the respect fitting of the Darkness' Hand. The doctor chuckled. Scientist: It seems in your fingers are an open rebellion hand. Kal used his hands to aim at one of the bodyguards' heads. Scientist: This location doesn't serve my needs. There isn't enough Darkness. Shomus slammed his claw into a wall. Shomus: I tire of this doctor! We have been chasing shadows for weeks to no avail! Zach looked at Kal and nodded. Kal: Hello beautiful. Kal sliced the guard in half with an Ultra Cutter. The team jumped away from the boxes and began fighting the Baltans. Shomus pushed the doctor aside Shomus; Kill them! Zach looked at Shomus and ran toward him. Shomus shot a laser at the floor and Zach slid under it. Shomus attempted to grab Zach, but Zach pulled out his eye slugger and stabbed him in the shoulder. Zach went under his arm and stabbed him in the back. Zach pulled up Shomus tried to shake Zach off. Zach finally stabbed Shomus in the neck, ending the dictator's life. Scientist: Please !I'm a scientist! Zach: Well do you have the directions to M78? Scientist: Left and up a bit. Scientist: You know, I tried to use that code on some guards, and when they didn't respond I freaked out. Zach: Well it's nice to have you back Doctor Nara. Nara: Honestly, I expected a rebel strike force, like 200 guys all coming in here to and take 2 hours to do what 4 Ultras did in a couple seconds. Zach: What info did you gather? Nara: They're looking for something, something they call the Fallen One. Nara: They've been searching every Ultra structure they can find for it. I think it's a person. An Ultra that turned evil, and they think he's on Planet R. Zach radioed into the Rebel fleet. Zach: General Ratas, we need a dropship down hear. Operation Vantablack Phase Alpha is complete. Shen Ratas: Good work Foxtrot Leader. I'll inform Ultra Father. Zach chuckled. Zach tell him one more thing. Shen: Hm? Zach looked at Shomus' body. Zach: We don't have to worry about the Darkness' Hand. Chapter III Senate Building, Land of Light Ultraman King: Senators, Senators, please calm down. I have an announcement to make. Ultraman King: This morning at 11:45 Universal Time, Tsar Shomus Cyyr was assassinated by Fireteam Foxtrot-66. This strikes a crushing blow to the Dominion and the Darkness a whole. Operation Vantablack Phase Alpha was a success! The senate cheered Ultraman King: I will allow our supreme military commander Ultraman Ken, the Ultra Father, to take over. Ultra Father: Thank you your highness. Ultra Father: If the war against the Dominion is a success, the Dark Legion will lose millions of troops because the Dominion makes up 35 percent of their army! The senate cheered even louder. Ultra Father: Operation Vantablack Phase Bravo is to use the information we gained from Doctor Nara's undercover work with the Dominion to discover what they were looking for and how to stop them. Aboard the UOL Flagship Freedom Zach and his team sat atop some crates in a hangar drinking a green liquid in a mug. Ultra Father and a Baltan Rebel Commander walked side by side toward the team. Zach stood up. Zach: Sir. Ultra Father: Zach, Commander Zarhav here allowed us to carry out the next phase of Vantablack. Ultra Father: This Fallen One, according to Dr. Nara's research, is an ancient Ultra Father from before the Ultra-Hive Wars who went insane and tried to destroy humanity. Shomus was looking for him to be a lieutenant to the Darkness One. This guy is bad news. Zach: And we come in...? Ultra Father: You're going to need some help from a more... well known ally. Zach shot him a confused look. Ultra Father: You remember Kain, the Zealot? Zach: Uh, yeah. Ultra Father: He's leading the fight on Planet R. He isn't even a Baltan. Zach: So we pick him up and resume the op? Ultra Father: You could say that. After Shomus' death, the Dominion went into a craze. They're striking Madrigal with the strongest force they could muster. Zach chuckled. Zach: Just drop us in. Chapter IV Zach and his team sat in an Baltan dropship. Ultra Father appeared on the screen. Ultra Father: Rebel Forces are defending the walls, and the battle has already begun. We can't drop you there. Too much of a hot zone. Commander Zarhav: There is a network of canyons and caves that lead to the city, you'll head straight through the canyons and tunnels, then you'll be in Old Madrigal, he should be there in the Council's Chamber. He's a front lines kind of leader. Outer Canyons, Near Madrigal, Planet R, Sol System, Milky Way, Local Group, Virgo Supercluster, Universe Prime, Dimension of 7, Ultraman Zach Continuity, Ultra-Fan Wiki The four teammates dropped out of the ship. Commander Zarhav: Ultras, remember that we expect heavy resistance from the "Dominion Remnant" as we now call it. Of course they still have the same might, but their leaders have gone into chaos over power. Zach: Got it commander. Foxtrot-66, let's move. They navigated the various caves, silencing any Dominion soldiers they came across. They made it out of one of the caves, and there was deep chasm between them and the entrance to Old Madrigal. Ultrawoman Aelia: Fly Across? Kal: I don't exactly see an alternative. After Kal said this, a giant Dominion fleet warped out of Hyperspace. They all jumped back. Rather than the Dominion's usual blue and silver, this fleet was deep red and silver. Zach: Cassia, what kind of ships are those? Cassia: I think they're Siege Dancers. Kal: Siege Dancers? Like the Martian regiment? Cassia: Yeah, Kain must be beating them so bad they need reinforcements from another planet! Zach: Wow. The Dominion really is crumbling. Good. Zach: We need to get to the council chambers before those Siege Dancers can reach Madrigal. Then, two Siege Dancers dropships arrived on the other side of the chasm. The fireteam flew across, and eliminated the Baltans. Zach motioned for the team to enter the large stone arch leading into the old city ruins. The moment they entered ships flew over their heads. Ruins of buildings were crumbling from the explosions. The team sprinted through the city remnants. They arrived at clearing, which seemed to be a city commons. Cassia: That big building with the statues is being shelled hard. That must be the Elder council chamber Then, a giant Baltan tank crashed through the outer wall of the old city. They were exposed with no cover The tank fired a laser blast at them. The blast destroyed the building behind them. Zach: Move back everyone. Zach changed to Shine Mode. He leaped into the air and threw his Eye Slugger at the tank's barrel, chopping it in half. The tank released three tracking missiles. Zach flew upwards. Aelia shot the missiles with her Beam Lamp Zach's Eye Slugger came back to him. He threw it at the tank's treads, then landed on to of it. He bashed open the cockpit hatch and snapped the driver's neck. He went back to super mode and motioned for his team to follow into the Elder Council Chamber. Chapter VI Kain stood on the balcony, surrounded by dead Dominion soldier bodies. A young Baltan rebel walked onto the balcony, sweating and out of breath. Young Soldier: Sir... Four Ultras just took down a tank in Shav Tel Makav Commons. Kain chuckled. Kain: Don't kid with me boy. We don't have time for jokes. Young Soldier: I'm serious sir, they demand to speak with you, It's about the war effort. Kain: Fine. Let them in. Zach walked onto the balcony and his team stayed behind. Zach chuckled. Zach: Quite a trail of bodies on those stairs. Didn't expect a band of rebels to be this effective. Kain: It's not a band of rebels. It's a true army, you're either with us or against us, most civilians have took up arms and are with us. Zach: Well, you were pretty brutal with Falx Knox. Kain: How would you know? You were unconscious. Zach went serious. Zach: I truly want to thank you for that. You saved the galaxy. Did that giant thing really change your mind? Kain: Sort of. I met a soldier on my way to the Temple. He told me of what the Dark Legion and the Dominion were doing. That's why I'm still here. Zach: Well, the Union of Light needs a favor. Kain shot him a puzzled look. Zach: We need the location of every Ultra structure on Planet R. Shomus Cyyr was hunting an ancient Ultra that was imprisoned for trying to destroy Humanity. Kain: What was his name? Zach: Shomus referred to him as the Fallen One. They want him to join The Darkness One. Kain: Well, the Dominion have begun to let up their attack on this area and are probably moving toward central Madrigal. Shen and his lieutenants can defend Madrigal well enough without me. Zach: Thank you. Kain called in a rebel ship to pick Zach, his team, and Kain, up. About a half hour later... Kain: The first site we know of is in Sunaion, one of the final strongholds of the Dominion. Zach: Then let's do this. Kain: The Rebel fleet that isn't defending Madrigal is with us. This better be worth it. Zach: It will be. Next Episode Preview: The Battle of Sunaion "Time was your ally ''human. ''But now it has abandoned you. I have returned."Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton